rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheNewProtagonist/Vol. 2 Episode 1 - I just.... why?
So many questions to ask with this episode, and not the good "Holy shit, speculation time!" questions. Well, mostly anyway. But before we get to that, Hi everybody! Me again! I haven't been around to blog or join in any discussions for a while; mostly due to the lack of actual content. But now we have the continuation of RWBY and with it another episode review. Let us begin! Emerald and mercury No, I will not capitalise merc's name, that is how much he bores me. I have seen this typ- y'know what? No. Not even type. I've seen this CHARACTER so many freaking times, there's no way monty or anyone else could possibly make it interesting. As for Emerald, well, first off the whole thief thing kinda threw me off. I don't really look at this girl and think "thief." Maybe that's intentional. Whatever. Also (incoming sarcasm), I don't know if you guys have noticed but I think she's got quite the lady boner for Cinder. Jus sayin (end of sarcasm). Bottom line is this: given that this is the first of Vol.2, I can't get a proper read on these two in order to make any fair judgement on their character. just gotta wait and see. Th-The bast day ever? Okay so, apparently, Ruby has this plan that is going to create the "best day ever." I'm sure this whole bit is just played for laughs and doesn't actually matter at all... BUUUUUUUUUT, me being me, I have to nitpick the shit out of it so bear with me for a minute. *breathe in* *breathe out* First of all, how is this giant fuck off binder (which I thought was a book at first) which I just know chock full of shit to do. Like how do they expect to get all this shit done? In one day? Maybe the whole "day" part of "best day ever" is just left to interpretation. Now I would have a second, third etc. but unfortunately the scene got interrupted by a- FOOOOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT (Incoming sarcasm) Yes! Perfect! Thank you, Monty! Thank you so damn much! This is absolutely what I wanted to see after several months of no RWBY. A 3 - 4 minute scene, crammed with literally ALL the physics defying bullshit that was in Vol.1 WITH FOOD STUFFS! I'm positive that the creation of this scene wasn't a waste of everyone's time. Yep. Totally worth it. Plot? The fuck is that shit? We don't need that. Don't you know? This is RWBY! (End of sarcasm) But seriously, Monty does ''know that watermelons don't SHATTER with BAGUETTES, right? Are we seriously at the point where I have to ask this question? These kids could have ''killed each other with fucking soda cans, leeks and turkeys (How did Yang know to do the turkey gloves when Ruby said "Yang! Turkey!"?) and yet! When it's all over, they're all just havin a fuckin laugh! The fuck! Am I missing something? Did I just imagine ''an entirely different scene? *watches the episode again* No! No I didn't! So I guess ''I'm the one with the problem here. I guess this is just considered normal in this world; fucking 4 on 4 deathmatches minus the death with watermelon hammers and ketchup bottles that fire in shockwaves. You might be thinking at this point "Wow this guy is really harping on this food fight" Well that's to be expected when the proverbial meat of the episode is just pure nonsense. We could've kickstarted the plot, finally, but no! (incoming sarcasm) Let's have a spontaneous food fight, destroying all the vending machines, tables, and fuck- just the entire cafeteria in the process, BECAUSE WE'RE KIDS. Thanks a fuckin lot, Monty. And thank you, Ozpin, for not cracking down on the very apparent vandals. Final Thoughts I just... I am not happy with this episode. Once again we have a case where things could've been handled way better than they were. You might be reading this and think that my reasons for being unhappy are not justified and you know what? That may be true. But I think we can all agree that having a proper opening plotline would've been preferable. That's all I want, man. Just start thr fucking show, already, man! ugh, whatever. I'm tired now. I'll see you guys next week. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts